Forum:2019-04-26 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Genius is an infinite capacity for making edits. ---- Magic from before the dawn of time! This is exciting. I wonder if these alleged primordial monsters can communicate with us, or even just with Vapnoople. It'll definitely be interesting if Vapnoople solves the Snacky problem. Of course, that'll leave the gang with a Vapnoople problem -- but he himself is only human, and has been beaten once before. Bkharvey (talk) 05:50, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Or, perhaps the monsters will begin by eating him. Bkharvey (talk) 05:52, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Sorry, one more thought -- "Pseudo-godling" suggests that this is not the first one Vapnoople has met, and perhaps he has something to teach us about them. Bkharvey (talk) 05:54, April 26, 2019 (UTC) : Plotwise, I'd be a little surprised if Vapnoople takes Snacky out all on his own. But all this is definitely going a long way to establish Vapnoople as a serious threat. Solomon's Key (talk) 06:17, April 26, 2019 (UTC) : Pseudo-godling could also just mean that Dr Dim is an arrogant bastard, which is common for Sparks. Argadi (talk) 08:49, April 26, 2019 (UTC) This page is one of the reasons I love this comic so dearly. A "godlike" being fighting against a newly restored normal spark (however strong)? Clearly the former is going to win. A "psuedo-godling" neophyte fighting an experienced spark on his home turf, who called down reinforcements beyond human imagination? The difference a page or two can make! This turn of events was sold, well and hard, but was not easy to anticipate (at least, not for me). I also note that this page does good work in clarifying the difference between Agatha, Krosp, and the bears. (Do we have a name for the current bear leader here?) Agatha is an independent party who sympathizes with them a bit. Krosp feels that he owes allegiance to Vapnoople, but he has only met Vapnoople partway through the Baron's experiments, and is visibly terrified. The bears saw Vapnoople's original madness, and they are resigned to it. Not sure how things will split, if they even have to split, but we can see the potential fractures.Quantheory (talk) 07:18, April 26, 2019 (UTC) : Interesting. I agree that that's the purpose of the first panel, but I felt a little insulted by it -- yes, we already got it that Krosp hasn't seen evil Vapnoople before, but that the bears have. Bkharvey (talk) 09:12, April 26, 2019 (UTC) : P.S. And Agatha is being a little slow; she knows that he was a major problem pre-Klaus (if nothing else, she was present when Krosp asked for asylum for him and Albia reacted angrily and with plenty of exposition). True, she didn't see Purple's intervention, but clearly some intervention has brought back the bad old version. Bkharvey (talk) 11:08, April 26, 2019 (UTC) I think Vapnoodle's reinforcements are the Whales. He did turn them against the Queen. Ucalibur (talk) 08:53, April 26, 2019 (UTC) : Don't the reinforcements have to be air-breathers, if this place is their home of old? Bkharvey (talk) 09:12, April 26, 2019 (UTC) ::I agree with the sentiment, but not the details. Technically, all whales breathe air, by definition. Quantheory (talk) 10:27, April 26, 2019 (UTC) :::Um, okay, you're right, but beached whales don't last long. Bkharvey (talk) 10:44, April 26, 2019 (UTC) :::: I mean, normal whales, ''sure.'' But I think whatever Vapnoople calls in will be a step beyond having to worry about air at least in the short term. I still don't see Snacky rolling over for them, though. But the Ur Beasts or whatever may be how the gang escapes the destruction of the habitat. If so, that would temporarily leave a distraught Gil in the hands of Trelawny Thorpe. Solomon's Key (talk) 13:16, April 26, 2019 (UTC) :::: Hmmmm. Since when do whales go "Hgraooo"? Sounds more wolfish to me. BoyfootBear (talk) 13:37, April 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::: I mean, full disclosure, I'm not a marine biologist.But they could be anything, but I think we're expecting an aquatic theme given their circumstances. It's likely going to be a grab bag of sea monsters that Phil wanted to draw. Solomon's Key (talk) 15:10, April 28, 2019 (UTC) I have already called them. Oops. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 10:50, April 26, 2019 (UTC) One interesting thing about this England arc is also re-establishing the Baron as a dangerous, dangerous man, despite how Agatha beat him. His little display when he took over Gil, and now when we see what kind of Spark's he took down in the past. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 13:44, April 26, 2019 (UTC) It's amazing how much time Vapnoople had in those few frames between Purple restoring him and him shooting Snacky. He also managed to call in a monster or monsters somehow, in addition to finding (or even making) that telephone booth-sized gun. It'll be interesting if it's whales, given that there's no whale decorations on that temple. IIRC, it's more likely a giant Winslow or Cthulhu. Unless it's where the whales worshipped Cthulhu while the temple was underwater (if so, I suspect the dome's not going to survive). Or I suppose Vapnoople could have rung the dinner bell for all the surviving monsters inside the dome. It's also possible he's met Red before. heteromeles The Snack-zapper gets bigger every panel. As if it's somehow feeding off Vapnoople's ego.. -- SpareParts (talk) 15:55, April 26, 2019 (UTC) I have this feeling that seeing Dr. Vapnoodle at his worst is meant to be a sort of counterpoint as to why the Baron deemed him eligible for his brain-coring experiments. --MadCat221 (talk) 21:13, April 26, 2019 (UTC) : Well, but he thought Othar suitable for coring too, and for all his annoyingness, Othar is nothing like Vapnoople. Bkharvey (talk) 02:09, April 27, 2019 (UTC)